hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
First Day on the Job
For the feat to achieve, see First Day on the Job (challenge) First Day on the Job is an opportunity available for the World of Tomorrow mission. It is used in order to catch Silvio Caruso, one of the two main targets of the mission, alone. Background story The new kitchen hand, Rocco, was recommended to the chef by his own sister who also works at the Villa Caruso mansion. Rocco is about to be late for work on his very first day and his sister is yelling at him from the street below. She is afraid that she will get the blame if the chef is unhappy with him. Description :Villa Caruso has a new kitchen hand. Could be useful. :Chef Marcello Ray has hired a new kitchen hand by recommendation, and the two have yet to meet. Could be a convenient way to infiltrate the mansion. FYI, according to our research, Chef Marcello has been trying to replicate Isabella Caruso's famous home cooking, but Silvio Caruso is not impressed. I suggest you give him a helping hand. Instructions :1. Get a kitchen staff disguise :2. Meet up with the mansion's chef :3. Cook Caruso's spaghetti :4. Ring the lunch bell Guide Getting started The opportunity's starting point is in the north west corner of the Sapienza main square, right near the entrance to the ICA Safe House apartment building. Like with any other opportunity, you can track it immediately from the mid-game menu instead, meaning you do not have to go to the starting location first. If you do go to the starting location, listen to the conversation between the women on the street and her brother Rocco, who is standing on the balcony above. Getting the disguise The first instruction is to get a kitchen staff disguise and one can be found inside Rocco's apartment. The purpose of this opportunity is for you to take Rocco's place but you can actually get the disguise without Rocco noticing and without taking him out. He will never turn up for work anyway for some reason. To get into Rocco's flat, enter the apartment building and head up the stairs. If you want, you can enter the ICA Safe House and exit through the back door. On your left, you will be able to climb up on the balcony belonging to Rocco's apartment. You can sneak up and grab the Kitchen Assistant disguise lying on his bed without him noticing and then exit back onto the roof from where you came. You can also go to the top floor of the apartment and enter Rocco's apartment through the front door. You will however need to pick the lock of his door, or ring the door bell in order to get inside. When he opens the door, he will assume you are some kind of salesperson and head back inside, but this time he leaves the door unlocked. You can now sneak inside and enter the room to the right where the disguise is located. Although you can subdue Rocco if you want, it is not necessary. Get to work Once you have the Kitchen Assistant disguise equipped, your next instruction is to meet up with the mansion's chef. The fastest way to get to the kitchen is by exiting Rocco's apartment from the back onto the roof and then climb down the nearby wall into the mansion area. You need to watch out for Rocco's sister who might still be nearby and will recognize you through your disguise. Quickly walk through the door next to you and head up the stairs on your left. The kitchen is now right ahead of you through the open door. The mansion chef is standing inside the room together with two other kitchen staff. Talk to him and he will ask you to help him finish the tomato sauce which he has trouble with himself. Opportunity completion In order to take advantage of this opportunity, you now need to apply some kind of poison to the kitchen pot. Fortunately, there is an Emetic Rat Poison to be found inside the kitchen, right behind the cooking pot you are supposed to interact with. You can also use an Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce found in the kitchen's storage room nearby. This will also make Silvio Caruso sick, since the can has expired. As you cook the sauce you will recieve your next instruction which is to ring the lunch bell, but before you do that, apply your choice of poison to the Spaghetti Pot. Since you are wearing a Kitchen Assistant disguise, no one will become suspicious of you as you put any form of poison into the pot. Once you have added your poison, exit the kitchen through the western door and ring the Dinner Bell on the north side of the door. Once you have done this, the opportunity will be completed and you can now take advantage of it. Using the opportunity Silvio will now come to eat his lunch. Depending on where he is, it might take a minute for him to arrive. Head west of the kitchen and down the stairs. This is where Silvio will be sitting down to eat. Continue walking further west and hide behind the wall on the north side of the mansion, right by the cliffs. This is the way Silvio will be heading as he needs to throw up after eating your poisoned spaghetti. You can not stand near him while he eats because his bodyguards will recognize you. Wait for Silvio to sit down and then for the chef to arrive with his lunch. Listen to the conversation and don't worry about Silvio walking away from you after eating. Once he reaches the stairs he will start feeling ill and eventually turn around, coming your way. His bodyguards will not follow him. Continue walking along the wall further west and around the corner you will see a container. You can hide his body here after taking him out. Silvio will stand right infront of it and puke over the side of the cliff, meaning you can also push him down over the edge to assassinate him, but keep in mind that his body will then be discovered by people below. Challenge possibilities While taking this opportunity, you will be able to complete a number of challenges at the same time. If you choose to assassinate Silvio by pushing him down the cliff, you will accomplish the Cliff Diving assassination challenge. You could also do the assassination challenge Plague-iarism since the required items needed are right nearby, although another opportunity is intended for this challenge. Another option is to take him out with your Fiber Wire if you are going for The Personal Touch assassination challenge. If you are using a deadly poison brought with you from mission planning instead of the rat poison or expired can, you can kill him instantly for the What's Your Poison? assassination challenge. You can not push down Silvio from the cliff if you intend to do challenges such as No Evidence or Silent Assassin. His body will then be discovered by people down below so you have to take him out in another manner and then hide his body in the container right next to you. During the opportunity you will also complete the Employee of the Day discovery challenge and the First Day on the Job feats challenge. If you kill him with the deadly poison, you can complete the Tasteless, Traceless feats challenge. If this is the first time you kill Silvio Caruso, you will also accomplish The Genius targets challenge. Trivia * If you choose to poison Silvio with regular poison, he will dislike the food and say to the chef that his mother Isabella would turn over in her grave if she knew how he had butchered her family recipe. If you however add the Expired Can of Spaghetti Sauce to the recipe, Silvio will think the pasta is excellent, saying the chef finally got the recipe correct. This of course reveals that the secret to Isabella's so called famous recipe, was in fact nothing but simple cans of pre-made spaghetti sauce. See also *''First Day on the Job (challenge)'' Category:World of Tomorrow opportunities